


let us be thankful

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [18]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Humor, implied/referenced homelesness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: One of Matt's paying clients attempts to show his gratitude. Matt is more embarrassed than anything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is supposed to be from the bible. (Hebrew 12:38, I think. Please correct me if I am wrong so I can put the correct reference)

Mr Martin is very grateful. 

It's starting to become awkward. 

"Mr Martin, really, this isn't necessary! It's literally my job, and you already paid me."

It doesn't work. 

"Listen, Mr Martin, if you really want to thank me that much, bake me a pie! That's what people usually do."

Mr Martin doesn't think a pie is enough. 

"Well, why don't you make two?"

Mr Martin finally leaves, and Matt feels like he made a mistake. 

\---

Matt made a mistake. 

"Wait. He baked _how many_ pies?"

Fifty-two. He baked _fifty-two_ pies and gave them to Matt in a cardboard box.

"Fifty..."

He needs help, Claire, he really needs help. He will never be able to eat _fifty-two_ pies by himself, what is he supposed to do with them?

"...You know, I'm used to you showing up with weird problems, but this one is a first. Although I appreciate the lack of blood and broken bones."

Matt is sorry about the blood. And the broken bones. And the rest. And very grateful. But, please, please, can she help him? Please? 

"Fine, I'll take two."

Well. That's two down.

Fifty to go.

\---

Santino's pride won't let him accept a pie he didn't bake himself. Matt goes around it by giving the pies to his mother. 

(He's fairly sure she thinks he's crazy, but she does accept three of the pies, so there's that.)

Five down. 

Forty-seven to go.

\---

Louis is sitting at his usual place. 

Matt has known Louis for a long time. The old man has been begging for change at the same street corner for the last fifteen years. Matt tries to stop by to talk when he has time, and to make sure he's alright in winter. 

Wait. Is Louis allergic to anything? 

"Err, no?"

Good! Does he like banana? 

"Yes?"

Wonderful. 

Six down. 

Forty-six to go.

\---

Frank and Matt are _friends_. They exchange food _all the time_. Really, there's _no reason_ for Frank to sound so bewildered. 

"I mean, yes, I know, but Red, I can't accept _ten_ pies! Why do you even _have_ ten pies?!"

Matt smiles as widely as he can. Why, is Frank _refusing_ Matt's gift? Is Matt's gift _not good enough_ for Frank? Does Matt has to _get him something else_?

(Frank shot Matt in the head. Matt is entitled to occasionally be a manipulative little shit.)

"No! No, no, don't worry Red, it's okay! They look delicious!"

Matt brings his smile to a more normal size.

Sixteen down. 

Thirty-six to go.

\---

Santino is absent-mindlessly stirring his hot chocolate. 

"I'm still mad at you, you know."

Matt dutifully nods. He knows it's not true, but contrary to what Claire says, Matt _does_ have some measure of common sense. 

"Anyway, why didn't you just gave them to a shelter or something? That's exactly the kind of thing I'd except you to do."

Matt freezes.

"Matt? Are you okay?"

Santino is a _genius_!

\---

Fifty-one down. 

One to go.

\---

Matt sits in his kitchen with Mr Martin's pie. 

It's delicious.


	2. Chapter 2

A Pie!


End file.
